Big Brother, Little Sister: Of Kisses And Protective Brothers
by Myra109
Summary: (Benji, 2018) The day Mrs. Abbot is fired is a day of newfound bravery but also the beginning of danger for Carter and Frankie. Language, Incest, Carter/Frankie


_WARNINGS: TWO BAD WORDS, ONE SLAP (SO VERY MINOR VIOLENCE, I GUESS), AND THAT'S ABOUT IT_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs._**

* * *

When the class found out, almost every one of them was elated.

Thursday morning arrived with decently warm weather (for early February anyway) and the bright rays of the sun glaring down from its low vantage point in the sky. Ten am came and went with no sign of Mrs. Abbot.

This was one of the very rare occasions where the advanced class and the regular class mixed. Advanced kids were excused from whatever class they had third period to work on a week long project with the regular fourth grade classes. Therefore, this was one of the few days Carter and Frankie had a class together, and as the two seated themselves next to each other, hands clasped on top of their desk (more out of defiance than anything else because surely Mrs. Abbot would separate them the minute she entered the room), they soon found their thoughts proven wrong when the door opened, and Mrs. Abbot did not walk in.

Instead, Mr. Rottweiler entered the room.

"Hello, students!" he said with a kind, albeit fake, smile. His smile hid a deeply rooted anger. Anyone, even the first graders, could see that as he came to the front of the room. "As most of you know, there have been some… problems concerning Mrs. Abbot," he stated, eyes flickering to the Hughes siblings for a brief moment, and some guilt leaked into his brown eyes, "And due to these… issues, Mrs. Abbot will no longer be working here."

Nobody knew how to respond. It almost seemed to good to be true.

"I will be sending in a substitute teacher shortly until we can get a permanent teacher," Mr. Rottweiler informed them before stepping out of the room to fetch the substitute teacher.

For several moments, nobody said anything.

"Mrs. Abbot… got fired?" Wesley McAllister murmured, not exactly disappointed but not exactly happy either. Just… surprised. Westley was one of the people who focused so much on his studies that he never noticed what was going on around him, so he was one of the few who didn't see the firing of Mrs. Abbot coming.

"Dobby is a free elf!" a boy by the name of Cody Wieler squealed, practically vibrating with excitement, and everyone turned to him.

"I don't know who Dobby is," Carly stated. "But Cody is right. We're free!"

The class rejoiced, and very few were disappointed. Mrs. Abbot wasn't just hard on Carter and Frankie (although she was harder on them than anybody else). She was unnecessarily strict (even cruel) with almost everybody, so even those who didn't approve of Carter and Frankie's relationship were happy to see her leave the school. The only ones who were even remotely disappointed were Joanna and her small group of popular kids because Mrs. Abbot let them get away with anything, including bullying Carter and Frankie. There were a few other teachers who didn't approve of incest, but most of them didn't let it interfere with their teaching. If Carter and Frankie got bullied, even the teachers who viewed incest in a negative way would put a stop to it. Mrs. Abbot was the exception… to the extreme.

"You got Mrs. Abbot fired!" Joanna yelled as she stood up, causing the celebration to halt as she stormed over to Carter and Frankie. "You two freaks are going to pay for this. She only got fired for speaking the truth about disgusting whores like you!" she screamed, pointing at Frankie specifically. She'd always had it out for Frankie more than Carter, maybe because Frankie was younger or they were both girls or who knows why? But whatever the reason, Carter wasn't going to let her speak to his sister that way.

Carter stood up, frighteningly calm as he stared Joanna in the eye…

And slapped her across the face.

Nobody was expecting that, not even Frankie. Carter was protective of his girlfriend, yes, but he was also quiet… a wallflower. He never stood out, never drew attention to himself, and now he just slapped one of the most popular girls in the school across the face.

It brought a whole new meaning to bitch slap.

The entire class stared at the two of them in shock, and Joanna slowly turned her head back to look at Carter in astonishment.

"You speak to my sister like that again, you deal with me, and next time, I won't be so gentle," Carter promised, expression scarily blank, before sitting back in his chair like nothing had happened.

Joanna didn't seem to know how to react as she returned to her desk, angry but too shocked to do anything about it at the moment.

"Carter," Frankie whispered, not sure what to say, but she didn't get the chance to get more than one word out before Carter pressed his lips to hers.

Kids cheered, smiled, even wolf whistled as the two of them dissolved into a kiss straight out of a fairy tale. Even the ones who were against incest, even the bullies, didn't say anything after seeing how Carter handled Joanna.

* * *

_The Day Before…_

"You wanted to see me, Darryl?" Mrs. Abbot asked as she opened the door to Mr. Rottweiler's office.

"That's Mr. Rottweiler to you," Daryl said, flatly, face emotionless and eyes showing a darkness she had never seen in the kind principal before. "Take a seat, _Regina."_ He spat her name like it was a curse.

Confused beyond belief, Mrs. Abbot entered the room and took a seat across from Darryl, wondering if this was how the students felt whenever they were sentenced to the principal's office.

Judging by the glare the principal was shooting her, this was going to be much worse.

"Whitney Hughes approached me with some… disturbing news," Mr. Rottweiler informed her, and he slid a familiar file across the desk.

Mrs. Abbot froze. "Mr. Rottweiler, those accusations were ridiculous-" she began, but Mr. Rottweiler interrupted her.

"She also informed me of how you've treated Carter and Frankie Hughes. A few students have approached me as well, and I must say while the accusations in this file were never proven, the suspicion was justified," Mr. Rottweiler snarled, his growl resembling that of the dog with the same title. "I can't believe I ever let you anywhere near my students."

"Mr. Rottweiler," Mrs. Abbot exclaimed.

"Pack up your things. I want you off the grounds within the next hour. If I see you on school property again, I will have you forcibly removed, maybe even charged with trespassing."

"You can't do that," Mrs. Abbot snapped, standing up.

Mr. Rottweiler smirked, holding up the _cursed_ file. "My friend in the police force is friends with a lawyer that says I can. Now get out of my office," he ordered with a smile on his face, a smile so cold and so unlike his typical warm, caring grin that it startled her, even after the whole altercation.

Her hands effectively tied, Mrs. Abbot stormed out of the room, and after she slammed the door, she practically bore holes into the wall with her fiery, rage filled eyes.

She would make _those kids_ would pay if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

_The Dobby is a free elf thing is a reference to Harry Potter to those of you who didn't get that._

_All reviews are amazing; constructive criticism is appreciated; and all flames will be ignored and reported if necessary._

_Thanks for reading, and please leave a review, but remember to be kind!_


End file.
